The present invention relates to a method for folding a driver airbag, and more particularly, to a method for folding a driver airbag, which can prevent an upper end portion of an air bag cushion part from being stuck between the neck and jaw of a driver, when the airbag cushion part is deployed.
In general, a vehicle carries passengers. The steering wheel of the vehicle has a driver airbag installed therein, for a driver's safety. The driver airbag is deployed to protect the chest and head of the driver, in case of a collision of the vehicle.
The driver airbag has an inflator connection formed at the opposite side with respect to the driver seat, such that an inflator can be connected to the inflator connection. The inflator connection has a plurality of vent holes formed at the top thereof. The upper portion of an airbag cushion is folded toward the driver and temporarily attached, and the airbag cushion is folded through a folding jig. The folded airbag cushion is packaged in a housing, and then installed in the steering wheel.
In the related art, the upper portion of the airbag cushion is folded toward the driver. Therefore, when the airbag cushion is deployed, the folded portion of the airbag cushion is expanded and stuck between the neck and jaw of the driver. At this time, the folded part of the airbag cushion is expanded and turned upward. Therefore, while the neck and jaw of the driver is pressurized upward, the neck of the driver may be injured.
Furthermore, the inflator may exhibit variability in quality depending on a manufacturing process, and have variability in energy generation (injection pressure of gas) due to the surrounding environment during operation. When the airbag cushion is stuck between the neck and jaw of the driver as in the related art, a vortex of gas flow may be formed in the space between the neck and jaw, thereby significantly increasing a bending load for the neck. Therefore, since an injury of the neck by the bending load for the neck becomes significantly sensitive to the variability in energy generated by the inflator, the quality of the driver airbag may be degraded.
In the related art, first and second tether connections are formed on one surface of the airbag cushion, and first and second tethers are connected to the first and second tether connections. Therefore, a separate member may not be added between the airbag cushion and the first and second tethers.
Furthermore, a sewed portion does not need to be formed on a surface which is in contact with a driver when the airbag cushion is deployed, which makes it possible to prevent the driver's injury caused by friction between the airbag cushion and the driver. Moreover, since the number of sewed portions and the number of parts can be reduced, the operation process can be simplified, and the weight and cost can be reduced.